Une de plus
by larousse13
Summary: Les filles, vous êtes-vous déjà sentie utilisé ou avez-vous seulement déjà eu le coeur brisé? Moi oui et je vous rammène quelques temps plus tôt, dans un lit bien spécial, avec un garçon bien spécial... Celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.


Étendue sur le lit, je regardais cette personne avec beaucoup d'attention. Comment avais-je réussie à l'avoir sous la main?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Quelle idiote, je savais très bien comment j'avais fais pour avoir le grand James Potter, cette nuit! Dire que cette pauvre et pitoyable Lily Evans pensait l'avoir à elle seule. Il semble qu'il ait finalement succombé à mon charme. Et qui sait, peut-être va-t-il rester ce matin.

Je regardai ce visage d'ange et me dit qu'un nuit de plus ne serait pas refusée. Il gigotait doucement, prit un peu de couverte et s'enroula. Je me permis de toucher, le plus sensuellement possible, ce corps de rêve, cette bouche à vous dévorez et une pulsion me vint. Je retiens, ne voulant pas abuser.

Il y a si longtemps que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Au début, ce n'était qu'un gamin, puis il a vieilli et il est devenu un vrai homme. Musclé, beau comme un dieu, extrêmement drôle et un côté rebelle, il a tout pour plaire. De plus, il est tellement bon au lit...

Je sourie, consciente de mon exploit. Et pourtant, c'est bien plus, je veux tellement qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Qu'ai-je de moins que le rat de bibliothèque? Pourquoi continu-t-il de la poursuivre si elle ne veut absolument rien savoir, enfin, selon lui. Car tout le monde sait qu'elle ne veut simplement pas être une de plus pour lui, ce qu'elle est!

Je me permis tout de même de me collé à lui et à mon plus grand bonheur, il m'entoura de ses bras puissants pour se déposer sur mes seins. Je restai dans cette position sensuelle pour profiter de ce plaisir.

-Lily...

Chuchota-t-il. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Me prenait-il pour cette horreur? Je sentis tous mes muscles se tendirent. L'aimait-il encore.

Mon cœur s'arrêta net et une larme coula tranquillement. Une, puis deux, puis trois...

Comment avais-je pu croire qu'un jour, je pourrais être heureuse?

Comment avais-je pu croire que ce serait spécial?

Comment avais-je pu croire que j'étais plus qu'un simple bout de viande?

Étais-je si naïve?

Je sanglotais maintenant.

Je crois bien que James s'en soit aperçu, car il resserre son étreinte sur moi. Drôlement, il se faisait doux et presque adorable. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi... et si Lily savait qui il était au fond...

Mon cœur se serra. Je ne suis qu'une de plus. Celle qui soulage sa douleur. Je me tournai vers lui, les larmes coulant toujours, le cœur brisé. J'étais comme une marionnette et lui était celui qui me possédait. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur moi que j'ai l'impression que je ne vivais que sur un fil. Était-ce possible qu'il me noie dans ma tristesse? Qu'il me trempe dans le lac des cœurs brisés si longtemps que j'en meurs?

Je reniflai une nouvelle fois sans pourtant le réveiller. J'en avais tellement envie! Qu'il voit à quel point j'étais déchirée. Comment pouvait-il me faire cela?

Je reniflai encore une fois.

Une arrière-voie me disait que je devais partir au plus vite, avant d'être complètement son jouet.

Je regardai ce visage d'ange et la décision me sembla si facile.

Cette nuit, je resterai et il m'appartenait, autant que je lui appartenais.

Je m'offrirai jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez.

À quoi bon partir alors que je pouvais encore l'avoir pour moi?

Le sentiment de lui appartenir, d'être la seule et unique pour lui est si bon!

Donc, pourquoi s'en faire?

Je fis une croix sur ma peine et décidai de me laisser aller à lui, sans ménagement.

Je posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui, pour lui ne signifiait qu'une simple demande de sexe, alors que pour moi, c'était un : je t'aime.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Dit-il toujours endormi.

Ne voulant pas répondre, je cherchai ses lèvres pour l'embrasser cette fois-ci plus intensément. Il posa ses mains douces sur moi et nous nous caressâmes pendant que je soupirais d'aise.

Une pointe d'amertume m'envahit, je jouais avec le feu et je le savais... toutefois, c'était si bon! Me dire qu'il me désirait d'une certaine façon.

Je mis finalement ce sentiment faible pour me consacrer à James. Pour ce restant de nuit, il n'y aurait que lui et moi. Moi et mon corps de mannequin et lui, et ses yeux chocolat-noisette.

Je souris une dernière fois, ressentant toujours cette arrière-voix me dire de quitter ce monde pour ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment de manque de contrôle.

-Aller James, je ne suis qu'à toi!

.

Je me réveillai avec un stress énorme. Était-il ou non dans mon lit? Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'y trouver qu'un renfoncement, pour conclure ma crainte. Le vide m'envahissait et la peur de souffrir me tuait de plus en plus chaque secondes.

Je me décidai finalement à ouvrir les yeux et effectivement, j'étais seule. J'étais finalement tout ce que j'avais redouté depuis le début, être un bout de viande à qui on enlève la chaire la plus précieuse et la plus savoureuse. Mon cœur se déchira en mille miettes et un lot de regrets me submergea. Comment allais-je gérer toute cette peine qui m'habitait, seule? Moi qui aie tout perdu pour pouvoir l'avoir qu'à moi durant cette nuit...

Je voulais tellement faire marche arrière et faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, m'écouter. Renvoyé James de son bord et ne pas être la fille facile que j'étais devenue... Moi qui étais si sûre de mon coup. Moi qui pensais être finalement plus que ce que j'étais pour lui.

Je m'enroulai dans mes couvertes, consciente que la fin du monde arrivait. Je viens de perdre toute dignité et toutes les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Aller leur parer pourrait être la solution... Mais je sais qu'après toutes les horreurs que je leurs ai dit, elles ne m'accepteront sûrement pas.

Mon monde s'écroule peu à peu. Je m'endormis, dans la peine et le désarroi, voulant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Et malheureusement, je l'aime toujours. 3


End file.
